The Tome of Infinite Arcane Knowledge
by BloodRedSword
Summary: On Hold!Author in Army!What if in the Wizarding World, there was a book of legend, covert by all,a book of which all arts of magic was recorded within,a book of which all potions forgotten,created, written, thought of was recorded within...R&R!
1. A boring Summer Sort of

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental._

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, I currently have this damned idea stuck in my head, so I'm writing this down now. First of all, I would like to declare that the pairing for this fanfic is Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini and Ron/Hermione. I had been long fascinated by the mysterious Blaise of Slytherin. I am hoping that JKR would have Blaise as a girl. One damn HOT, SEXY lady! LOL! Anyway, back to this fic. I would like to warn that if anyone who don't like this story just because of the pairing can simply use the BACK found at the top right hand side of the Standard button that is found on your webpage. Ok, I will list down all the pairings for this fic once more for those whom I believe to be blind at times, or as my teachers had said, selective seeing. Harry/Blaise (girl), Ron/Hermione. This story will revolve mainly around Harry. There will be Ootp spoilers so be warned! By the way, if any of you want me to write a slash story or a Harry/ Ginny or a Harry/Hermione, there is this saying...ah...now I remember! OVER MY DEAD BODY!_

_Basically, this fic was inspired by_ **Ruskbyte's** **Leviathan Rising** _and_ **LordDragon73's Harry Potter and the Dance of the Warrior**_, well_ sort _of. There is also part of his Order of Phoenix, chapter 14, a book titled_, "Every Spell, Curse, Hex and Charm Ever Written, Spoken and Otherwise From the Beginning of Time Through Till Next Week Tuesday By the Order of the Phoenix".

_And this is an edited chapter, revised and rewritten. There were some parts I had wanted to add but had forgotten about them. So I have decided to reload this chapter! For those whom had read the first one I thank you! By the way, I now have a Yahoo! group. The hyper-link to the webpage is __. The page is for everything! Story updates, polls, chats and everything under the sun about Harry Potter!_

_Here is the complete summary of this story! _

_What if in the Wizarding World, there was a book of legend, covet by all, a book of which all arts of magic was recorded within, a book of which all potions forgotten, created, written, thought of was recorded within, a book which can teach you everything one about magic (I seems to be repeating myself, don't I? _ï_)? A book of legend, of myth, known, or rather labeled by the Wizarding world, as The Tome of Infinite Arcane Knowledge. What if Harry found The Tome and manages to unlock the seal which protects the Tome's knowledge. Lord Voldemort will never know what hit him until it's too late..._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight for** BloodRedSword **proudly presents for your greatest Harry Potter need, the latest amongst the thousands of fan fictions floating around! _

The Tome of Infinite Arcane Knowledge 

_Chapter 1: A Boring Summer...Sort of_

Harry was having a strange summer. He had been back at Privet Drive for almost a fortnight and had been in a state of denial. He was emotionally detached as he went about his chores and his homework, trying to act as normally as possible. As a mark of respect for Sirius, Harry had a black armband on his left forearm. But the fact remained that his godfather was gone, and that it was, however indirectly, Harry's own fault.

But there were two people who shared the blame equally. _Professor_ Severus Snape and Hogwarts' High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. He knew that _Professor_ Snape was valuable to the Order of Phoenix for he's the only one within the Order with an ear within Lord Voldemort's inner circle. He had read in the Daily Prophet that Fudge had used his position as the Minster of Magic to reject a lawsuit filed by Dumbledore against Umbridge for misuse of power. Although Dumbledore can't do anything, Harry himself can. He knew the power of the press as well as the power of being an internationally renowned celebrity. The Minister had given Harry a crash course in manipulating the public opinion to his favor last year. Now Harry intends to return the favor by impeaching the Minister.

With a sudden goal in his mind, Harry abandoned his chores and leapt upstairs. Reaching his room, Harry yanked opened the door and went straight for his parchments and quill. Dipping his quill into his inkbottle, Harry began to compose a few letters.

Albus Dumbledore, perhaps one of the greatest Headmasters in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stared at the letter he just received from Harry with open astonishment. He put down the piece of parchment and walked to the window by his office. He turned and looked at the letter, afraid that if he turned his head away from the letter, it will disappear. It hadn't. A slow reluctant smile began cross his lips. Shaking his head with mirth, Dumbledore looked at Fawkes and declared, "Harry Potter, you are the greatest gift to Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding world!"

The phoenix gave Dumbledore a bird's equivalent of a shrug and went back pruning its feathers. Emerald green flames burst from the empty fireplace drew Dumbledore's attention from his beautiful phoenix to the man who just arrived by Floo.

"Kevin! How have you been?" the Headmaster greeted the new arrival with a smile. The man looked at the Headmaster and smiled, his hand clutched tightly onto a piece of parchment. Noting the parchment, Dumbledore continued.

"I presume that your received a letter from Mr. Potter." It was not a question, rather a statement.

"Professor! Do you think that we can truly pull this off?"

"Why ever not? Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of modern times, is on our side. Further more, I believe that the public sentiments are currently in favor of Harry due to the Minister's actions last year. Beside, everyone believes that Harry, or rather knows that Harry had faced Lord Voldemort last year and survived. This proof that Lord Voldemort and his minions are not as all-powerful as believed. With the Harry's plan of action, we can pull the seat of power out under Cornelius and introduce a large number of policies adverse to Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Great! Then let us begin!" smirked Kevin as he rubbed his hand in a gleeful manner.

Two hours later, Harry's sharp eyes spotted an animal heading to his house. Knowing his uncle's obsession for being normal, or rather the appearance of being normal, Harry opened the window and stood back. A magnificent phoenix, which Harry recognized as Fawkes landed on Harry's bed. Harry deftly removed the parcel tied to the phoenix's leg and offered it a drink from Hedwig's water bowl. Fawkes gave Harry a grateful trill before spreading its wing and took off through the opened window. After Fawkes' departure, Harry closed the window and latched it up. Looking at the seal of phoenix, Harry smiled as he remembered Dumbledore's scarlet pet. Breaking the seal on the parcel, two books and a letter dropped onto Harry's lap. Opening the letter, Harry unfolded the piece of parchment and beginning reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I must say that your letter came as a surprise to Mr Kevin Kinston and me. We believe that your ideas carry merit. It is possible that you may succeed where the Order of Phoenix and Hogwarts had failed. To achieve your aim, you need a better understanding about how the legal system of the Wizarding world works. Mr. Kinston and I took the liberty to purchase two books which we believe will aid you in impeachment of the Minister of magic. We hope that you would read the books thoroughly. Although you have higher popularity rating that Minster Fudge due the recent events, it is imperative that you understand the political arena of the Wizarding world. _

_I have some 'dirt' as the saying go on the Minister. First of all, due to the appointment of Dolores Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hogwarts had witness a record low of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts passing as well as a record of most Outstanding grade achieved. A statistical impossible low of 65.7% of the students gotten _Poor_ and below. A 25.3% had gotten Acceptable. The remaining 9% whom had joined your DADA study group had all scored Outstanding. The Minister had suppressed the information and declared that under Umbridge, the students had scored a record high of Outstanding O.W.Ls in Defense Against the Dark Arts and covered up the fact that under Umbridge, Hogwarts also had scored a record high of Poor O.W.Ls in Defense. Moreover, he tried pushed Umbridge to become a teacher at Hogwarts this year. But without the support of the majority of the school governors, the motion failed. This one move was a political mistake of colossal magnitude on his move after his mistake last year._

_As you remembered two years ago, the Minister had summoned a Dementor which destroyed our only evidence about Lord Voldemort's return. That wasn't the only proof which the Minister had suppressed. Throughout last year, Fudge had suppressing everything about Death Eaters. This includes a massacre of a muggle orphanage sometime last December. Instead of calling down Aurors, Fudge had called down a squad of Obliviators and had everyone in the area Obliviated. More importantly, any information regarding Lord Voldemort had been concealed or regarded as the Minister so 'nicely' put, "A group of Dark Art Practitioner who tried to upset our community's peace due to lies of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore whom claims that You-Know-You had returned."_

_Not only that, you also remembered your trial last year regarding your believed breach of Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and International Statute of Secrecy. Fudge had held a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic for you and you alone. This is a serious infringe on the International Underage Wizardry trial, clause four. It was stated that unless magic was used to kill, torture or in any other ways cause severe irreversible physical or mental harm to a fellow human being, a child wizard or witch are not to be trial before a full criminal tribunal. _

_Well, I had revealed enough about the Minister Fudge. You could try to dig up some more dirt by contacting a certain Animagus reporter of Daily Prophet, well excuse me, ex-reporter of Daily Prophet._

_I bid you a good day and a better summer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorc. _

_Chief Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump_

_International Confed. Of Wizards_

_PS. Congratulations, Harry, for your rather exceptional performance in your O.W.Ls and your brilliant accomplishment regarding the Dumbledore's Army._

Harry smiled as he put down the letter on his table. Picking up one book and place it aside on the table with Dumbledore's letter, Harry took a look at the title of the other book, _Wizardry Law of Great Britain_. Opening the book, Harry began to read...

After about six hour of non-stop reading, Harry began to understand how the legal system works. Harry smirked, as he knew the Wizarding legal system has too many loopholes. He would exploit every single loophole in the legal system and use it to impeach the miserable excuse of trash, AKA Minister Fudge. He reached over to grab the other book when Uncle Vernon's voice rocked the house.

"HARRY POTTER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

Harry put down the books with a sigh and went down stairs. He knew that he would be in deep trouble for not completing his chores but right now he was too numb to care. He entered the living room to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia dressed in formal dinner wear. He turned and looked at the clock. 3 o'clock. Afternoon.

'_What the hell are they dressed in those at 3 pm?' _Harry wondered.

"As you have noticed, Potter," Uncle Vernon began. "Petunia and I are having a business meeting in London. We will return back at around," at this Vernon glanced at his watch. Harry noticed the watch. A Rolex. He had seen it only once, during his second when the Masons came over for dinner for a business deal. Harry winced at the memory. "10 pm. Until then, I want you, Potter, yes you. OUT. OF. THIS. HOUSE! I don't care where you go. Until we return from London, Potter, you better stay clear of this house! You have five minutes to get out before we leave!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about Dudley? I don't think that my _friends_ will be too happy about me out of the house while Dudley is still in here." He placed special emphasis on the words friends, knowing that Vernon will remember the warning which Mad-Eye and the Weasleys had gave two weeks ago.

At this, Vernon Dursley gave sly smirk, "yes, Potter, I know. That's why Dudley will be with Piers until we return! Now move it, Potter!"

Defeated, Harry went back to his room and retrieved his wand. Sliding it into his back pocket, Harry went out of his room and out the house. Looking up at the cloudless sky, Harry sent a heart felt prayer to who ever was up there to take care of Sirius and his parents. The purr of his uncle's car's engine informed Harry that the Dursleys had finally left. Thrusting his hands into his pocket, Harry sighed as he walked down the lane. Knowing that there is still a long time before the Dursley returns, he headed towards the park at the corner of Magnolia Road. Along the way, Harry noticed that a lot of people whom few he recognized giving him a wide berth.

'_Of course_,' Harry thought bitterly, '_The Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter, student of St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, a born hooligan, a criminal of first class, a shame, a disgrace to the society, not a person to be mixed around with the first-class citizens of their quaint little suburban town._'

Reaching the park, Harry flopped down at the roots of a massive tree. Knowing that there was someone from the Order watching, Harry went to sleep. After sometime, shouting woke Harry up from his slumber. Opening his eyes, Harry saw Dudley and his gang of friends trying to beat another young about twelve. Leaping to his feet, Harry headed towards the gang.

"Dudley Dursley!" Harry shouted in his loudest voice.

The massive bulk which was his cousin turned towards him. Knowing that he had gotten his attention, Harry prepared his body to take flight, knowing that there was no way he could fight with his cousin and win.

"What Potter?"

"Or should I say 'Ickle Diddykins'?"

At the use of the nickname which his mother often called him, Dudley turned red. The people around in the park gave burst into laughter while Dudley's friends turned towards their leader and gaped at him in amazement. Giving an angry bellow, he charged towards Harry. Immediately, Harry turned and took flight, knowing that big tub of lard would give chase for embarrassing him in the public.

Before he could take a step, a voice called out, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Harry noticed that the voice had a strange accent to his English. He turned and saw a Chinese teenager about sixteen walked towards the Dudley. He knew that this was the new Chinese boy who came from Singapore. He heard the Dursleys complained about allowing non-white foreigners coming into England to pollute their place with their rowdiness for the last week.

"Hey, arsehole! This is none of your business," spat Dudley. "This is a family affair between me and my cousin, Potter! If you know what is good for you, piss off!"

"Or what?" the boy challenged. "Fine! If this is a family affair, I will leave you alone only if you answer my questions. Deal?"

"NO!"

"Fine then, I call the police."

At this, Dudley stopped. He knew that if this person called the police he would be in deep shit. The person offered a simple way out which was to answer his question. It was safer and less troublesome this way.

"Fine! What is your question?"

The boy smirked and replied, "A pig weighting about a hundred kg wants to cross a bridge that spans through a mountain valley. However, there is a problem; the bridge can only support fifty kg. How can the pig cross the bridge?"

"Give me a minute."

The rest of the people who had stopped and watch started think as well. Harry was rather puzzled about the question. It was impossible for the pig to cross the bridge unless it can fly. As he mused over the question, Dudley gave up. He turned towards the teenager and asked, "I give up. What is the answer?"

The person smirked. Pointing his finger at Dudley, he replied coolly, "The _pig_ is still thinking."

There was stunned silence before everyone broke into laughter again. The subtle insult had driven straight into his body. Everyone in this neighbourhood was laughing at him! With a roar of anger, he threw a punch towards the boy.

Harry saw the punch came. He tried to give warning when it dies in his throat. He watched with fascination as the Chinese's hand rose up. In a simple wrist movement, he caught Dudley's punch and sent him flying back, stunned.

"Bullies are the same around the world; they have only size and talk. No substance when it comes to fighting."

He walked over to the fallen form of Dudley. Squatting down to Dudley's level, the boy said, "If I ever catch you or any member of your little group beating up anyone, I will give all of you a thrashing of your life."

'_Wow!_'

Harry walked over the person as he stood up and dust off his sleeves. Dudley's friends had already taken flight the moment he sent Dudley flying. He finally took a good look at the person. He was short and bespectacled. From the distance, it was hard to see.

"Hello!" Harry said as a manner of greeting. "I'm Harry Potter."

The person turned around and looked at Harry, "Hi."

"You are?"

"Names are often overrated. What do you want with me?"

Gathering his courage, Harry looked at the person in his eyes and replied, "I want to learn how to fight like you."

He gave Harry a piercing look which made Harry squirmed. Before long, he asked, "Why?"

"I want to learn to defend others."

The boy turned and left. Harry was rather disappointed at the person when he called over his shoulder, "Meet me here every morning and evening at 6 starting tomorrow. Wear shorts and your t-shirt."

Later, when the Dursleys returned from London, Harry immediately disappeared into his room knowing that Dudley would complain to his parents about the Chinese who had beaten him and Harry who had called him by his nickname. However, due to the warning of the, Order, there was nothing the Dursleys could do to him.

The next morning, Harry woke up early and went to the park. He saw that the Chinese boy were there waiting for him already. Worried that he was late, Harry hurried over to him. The teenager looked at his watch and smiled, "Good, you're on time. Let's begin."

True to his word, the boy had taught Harry many techniques about combat. At the same time, he declared that Harry's physical body was too weak. Within a month, Harry under the guidance of the Singaporean had gone through a vigorous and demanding training. He also learnt that those martial art shows, which Dudley was so fond, were utterly useless when it come to real life fighting. Harry also discovered that he was learning two branches of Chinese martial arts. One thing he had learnt the hard way was the importance of concentration. The Singaporean had told him that since the first lesson. Harry winced at the memory; the Singaporean wasn't a forgiving teacher. His arms and legs were still sore. He also learnt that the mind is the most powerful as there was no limit to what he could do. "The mind over the body," he had once declared. "There had been a lot of incident which you had heard in the news, which a human performed an impossible stunt in that split second. That is the power of concentration as it was the power of the mind."

Harry at the same time had completed the two books which Dumbledore and Kinston had sent him. He had begun to compile a portfolio to impeach the Minister. Rita Skeeter had been remarkable informative about the Minister. No doubt that as he had offended reporter sometime in the past. It was about midnight when he heard muffled voice coming from the living room. He opened the door and crept downstairs. He entered the living room to discover a group of four wizards and witches had arrived in Privet Drive.

"What the..." Harry began. But the survivor part of Harry leapt to life instantaneously. His hand went straight to his wand up his left sleeve and drew it out. He hadn't received any news about people coming over to pick him up. Furthermore, after last year's event, Harry had become more cautious when dealing with everyone. "Okay people, please remove your wands and drop them to the ground. Slowly. I don't want any sudden movements."

"Put down your wand, laddie, or I would be forced to remove it myself." A gruff voice spoke.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked cautiously. He wasn't sure that if it was the real Moody. After last year's event, Harry knew that there would always be a remote chance of Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters getting here. For it was a Death Eater who put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire and enchanted the Triwizard Cup as a portkey.

"Not much of a Professor was I? Since I didn't do any teaching," Moody retorted.

"What happened to you that year when you are supposed to teach at Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"Crouch had me imprisoned in me trunk and impersonated me as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts," Moody replied, "Now my turn, laddie. Who or rather what screams at the headquarters all the time?"

"Sirius's mom's portrait," Harry answered. Although, he had confirmed Moody's identity, there will always still be the chance that he was under the Imperius Curse. Harry kept his wand up, fingering it.

"Lower. Your. Wand. Now. Potter." Moody grounded out.

"How do I know that you aren't some blasted Death Eater under Lord Voldemort's," Harry noted with some grim satisfaction as most of them flinched, "order to kill me or some other fucking bastard who used Polyjuice potion to come here to kill me?"

"Constance vigilance is a very good policy to practice nowadays, but you, laddie, had crossed the line and stepped into over-paranoia," declared Moody as he drew out his wand. "What will it take for you to be convinced that we are to escort you to the Headquarter?"

Harry snorted and replied, "Let's us all wait for an hour." With that, he sat down at the steps of the stairs.

"Fine, we will have it your way," Moody said, "Just don't complain when the rest of us decide to curse to hell for wasting our time when we get back to the Headquarters."

As the time passed, Harry glared at the small group who had sat down on conjured chairs. Soon, an hour had past. Harry stood up.

"Well, I can rule out Polyjuice Potion. Can all of you hold up your wand and cast the Universal Dispelling charm."

The various wizards and witches sighed and drew out their wand and muttered, "Finite Incantatem!"

Nothing.

"Alright," Harry said as he returned his wand back to his left sleeve. "If you guys want us to leave now, I will need help packing my trunk. I wasn't allowed to perform magic outside Hogwarts, and my room is kind of in a mess."

A rather brunette pretty witch stood up and smiled nervously at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and looked heavenwards, seeking divine assistance.

"Look, lady, despite what you heard about," Harry began, raking his hair with his hand, revealing his famous scar, "I wouldn't bite."

The witch gave Harry a skeptical look. Harry then added, "unless, you are either a Death Eater or Lord Voldemort." At the Dark Lord's name, almost the whole room flinched, "Then I will bite off your head."

Moody gave Harry a stern look which spoke volume. Harry gave him a sharp nod and leapt up the steps. Pulling open the door, Harry entered the room. Looking around, Harry felt hard-press to suppress a shudder. It was as if he had lived in a pigsty last month. The witch soon poked her into Harry's room and gave a gasp.

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. "I understand that boys are rather messy, but, but this is ridiculous!"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "I could say that I'm sorry but I'm not. But I would apologies for the mess. I had been in a state last month..."

She shook her head and gave her wand a wave. Immediately, Harry's belonging flew into this trunk, neatly packed. Harry smiled, "Give me a minute or two."

With that, he went to his hiding place and pulled out his photo-album. He placed the album into his trunk with relevance before closing the lid. He reached to pull his trunk when the witch gave a little shook and pointed her wand at the trunk and muttered a few Latin words. The trunk floated into the air. She turned and walked out of the door, with Harry's trunk floating behind her serenely. Harry followed the witch and entered the living room. He glanced at Moody.

"How are we going to the Headquarter?" Harry asked.

"Muggle transportation," came the grunted replied. "Unenchanted, totally magic free."

Harry smiled. He knew about Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater's obsession with being pureblood. It was impossible for them to use anything muggles invented. Moody stood up and exited the room. The rest waited for a while before Moody came in.

"Coast's clear," Moody said, "Everyone move out! We have to reach the Headquarter before its too late. I don't want those bastards to catch us unaware."

Harry walked out of the house with the group forming a closed circle around him. Harry suddenly remembered about his floating trunk. He doesn't think that a floating trunk in the middle of a muggle residence area will in accord of the International Statute of Secrecy. He could imagine the uproar it would cause amongst both the Wizarding community as well as this suburban town. He turned his head back towards his trunk only to discover that there was no trunk.

"You think that I would allow those damn muggles to see your trunk floating about, eh?"

Harry turned and looked at Moody who was beside him.

"Keep walking Potter," he growled.

Harry shrugged and turned back and his jaws drop. A beautiful sliver Jaguar Land Rover was parked by pavement. Harry wished that the Dursleys were here to see the damn vehicle. His Uncle Vernon had been talking about one of the Jaguar SUVs for a long time. He climbed into the vehicle and put on the seat belt. The rest of group entered the vehicle.

"Alright, Lydia, step on it."

The pretty brunette witch whom had helped Harry pack had gotten into the driver's seat and started up the engine. For the rest of the journey, Harry kept his eyes on the moving scenery. Before long, they stopped. Moody got out and tapped his wand on the car the he got in. Harry glanced at the wizard beside him.

"Moody had just changed the colour of the car. His policy regarding anything is, 'Better safe than sorry.'" The wizard held out his hand, "I afraid that I hadn't properly introduce myself. I'm Kevin Kinston, the legal representative of Hogwarts for events of court case."

Harry smiled and replied, "Pleasure. I believe that you are the one who had received my letter..."

"I must say, Harry, for a person so young what reason do you have for hating the Minister?"

Harry's looks began to darken as he replied, "The man is a liability to our battle against Lord Voldemort," At this, everyone in the car flinched. The witch at the wheel gave a jerk, causing the SUV to swing sharply to the right.

"Will you stop that!" the witch hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes and declared, "You people fear his name for no reasons at all. To fear a name is to increase fear for the object itself. Beside, his name isn't a curse."

Turning back to Kevin, Harry continued, "He had been a Minister of Magic too long. I want to give him his marching orders now. He had slandered me..." Harry's eyes narrowed as he tried to recall the law in the previous book he had read. "Perhaps, I think I will add another lawsuit onto your desk, Kevin. Two, I think. I want to sue Fudge and the Daily Prophet for slander. Think we could pull it off along with his impeachment within a month?"

Kevin's brow fallowed as he considered his time schedule. Mentally calculating the minimum possible amount of time required for each of the three events, he discovered that it was entirely possible them to carry out the scheme, provided that the Minister had no clue about what will be happening. He turned towards Harry and smirked, "If the Minister don't know anything about that, we still have time to pull Umbridge into a lawsuit."

"Excellent! Now, when we reached the headquarters, we are going to talk about your fees."

"There isn't a need. I win the lawsuits and they will be paying your legal fees. I will also try to squeeze some dough from them, probably a million Galleons from them."

Harry was rather dubious about the possibly of winning a lawsuit against the Daily Prophet. Kevin caught sight of Harry's ambiguous look and said, "Don't worry; we have all the evidence that the Daily Prophet can't reject. Believe me, we will win."

TBC..

_Ok people; tell me what you think about this fic. I'm just testing the water to see the possible reaction with this fic. If it is unsatisfactory, maybe I will pull it down and revamp the whole fic. The plot is currently rather hazy for this is an idea which came out of the blue. Please read and review! My thanks! I have received some e-mails regarding The Betrayal. Put it simply, I'm stuck. I have one heck of writer's block stuck up my brain. Until I have destroy that block, you guys have to wait. I'm awfully sorry about that! And before I forget, can anyone think of a better name for this fic? I personally think that it is awful! Thanks!_


	2. Time is running out

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental._

Harry Potter and the Tome of Infinite Arcane Knowledge 

_Time is running out...Time is running out..._

Harry was rather dubious about the possibly of winning a lawsuit against the Daily Prophet. Kevin caught sight of Harry's ambiguous look and said, "Don't worry, we have all the evidence that the Daily Prophet can't reject. Believe me, we will win."

Moments later, Harry discovered that they had stopped just outside a muggle London street which looked rather familiar but yet strange. Remembering the old piece of parchment which Mad-Eye had shown him last year, Harry watched as the Grimmauld Place appeared between number eleven and thirteen, pushing the two Muggle house apart.

"Come on now, Potter," Mad-Eye growled as he gave Harry a push towards the door. "Can't have you standing here. Don't know if there is any Dark Wizards around."

Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"You are a fine one to talk, Potter," snapped Moody. "Because of you we had spent a hour waiting in your house."

Harry held up his hand and said, "Please spare me the lecture until we are inside. Out here, everyone can hear us speaking."

Moody glared at Harry and snorted. Harry ignored Moody and knocked on the door. Harry heard several loud metallic clicks as the various enchanted bolts and locks moved behind the door, unlocking the door. The door creaked open and Harry saw the signature pink hair of Tonks. Harry was about to greet her when she asked, "Who's there?"

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated. "Look, we don't have time for Twenty Questions. Either you let us in or..."

"Or what?"

"Or Mr. Moody here will blast you sky high, your choice," Harry said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He watched as Tonks looked at Moody's dark face. He smiled as Tonks gulped and opened the door. The group entered the house. The moment Tonks closed the door; Moody turned towards Harry and with a word, attempted blast Harry. Harry leapt aside. Knowing the underage restriction of magic, Harry was thinking of a possible way to defeat Moody when he remembered a few words about fighting.

_**Flashback...**_

Harry was lying on the floor, utterly exhausted. His friend squatted down beside him and looked at him, saying, "Your physical body is far too weak for do fighting, Harry."

Harry turned and stared at him, "I will ask you a question, what is fighting?"

The Singaporean stood up and began to walk around Harry.

"Fighting is a form of art. It is not a science. We Chinese has the world longest history in Martial Arts, over 2,000 years...To us, we fight to protect the weak..."

"Let me rephrase my question, how do you win a fight when you are weak then the other?"

"Get under his strength. Most people fight by throwing everything they got in when they attack with their punches. Most people tend to get a swinging punch. You counter it by moving to him and attack his groin or throat with your elbow. In fact, do not meet a punch straight on but to move under it."

"Why?"

"So you can prevent injuries to yourself and hit him hard where he is open and weak."

"What are you teaching me? Are you going to teach me all the fancy Chinese martial art moves?"

"I'm teaching you to fight dirty. I'm teaching you how to win in a fight with one hit. As for those fancy martial art moves, there is no time. If you truly want to learn them, you will have to spend at least three years with my master. Are you prepared to leave your friends?"

"No..."

"Remember get under and in towards the person in fights. It surprises them as most people expect you to dodge or run from the attack. Unpredictable moves and unexpected moves will make your enemy cautious. Surprise them with unexpected moves unhinge your enemies. Always keep your enemy unbalance for an unbalance enemy will never have an advantage over you for they had lost half the battle already. Make sure that the moment that they engage you, surprise them. Know your enemy, know yourself, a hundred battle, a hundred victory."

_**End of flashback...**_

As another curse came from Moody's wand, Harry threw himself forward. Performing a tuck-and-roll tactic, which Harry had learned from his friend, the spell flew over Harry's head. Stopping at Moody's leg, Harry's hands shot up. In a swift movement, Harry reached up and grabbed Moody's wand. In a smooth movement, Harry twisted Moody's hand causing the old wizard to release his wand. Following the momentum, Harry moved his body behind Moody bringing Moody's hand to his back. Harry gave Moody's knee a kick from behind causing him to fall down on the floor. With a little push from Harry, caused the Auror to fall flat on the ground.

"Don't even try it," Harry growled, "I may not be able to cast spells, but there are other ways of fighting."

Suddenly, Harry heard sound of clapping behind him. Harry turned his head and saw that Dumbledore was standing by the door. He looked at Harry with amusement.

"I must say, Harry, within a short period of five weeks you have learnt much," Dumbledore said, "but could you please release Moody, from what I can see, his seemingly awkward and uncomfortable position?"

Harry released his grip on Moody and stood up. Harry looked around and saw that the escorts were looking at Harry stunned. One of them turned towards Dumbledore and said, "Professor, Why had you sent us to get Harry when he could clearly hold his own, wandless, against a seasoned Auror?"

Dumbledore looked the person and replied, "First of all, I just discovered that Harry was able to defend himself against armed and seasoned wizards myself, during his demonstration on Alastor. Secondly, even if Harry was capable of handling himself against one wizard, will he be able to fight off two or more wizards?"

Harry extended his hand towards Moody, offering to pull him up. The aged Auror waved Harry's hand away and pulled himself up. Looking at Harry with both his eyes, he gave a sharp laugh, "You know, laddie, very rarely did anyone take me by surprise. You had managed to disarm me wandlessly and had me kissing the ground in less than a minute. Aye, laddie, you have hope."

"Perhaps you could come with me, Mr. Potter," Kingston said, as he pulled Harry over with him. Looking at Dumbledore, Kingston asked him to follow him. Harry and Dumbledore followed Kingston into the library. Harry looked around the library in surprise. He never knew that the Grimmauld Place had a library of this size. He never knew that Sirius had actually inherited a library. Given his nature, Harry serious doubt that his godfather ever entered this room. Thinking of his godfather brought a pain to Harry. Looking around, he barely heard Kingston's and Dumbledore's discussion.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook off his musing and looked at the two.

"yes?"

"Harry, perhaps you could tell us how do you plan to pull of Fudge's impeachment?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry blink and look at Dumbledore. "Could you perform a summoning charm for me, Professor Dumbledore? I have a portfolio on Fudge's doing ever since he was elected as the Minister."

"Very well Harry," raising his wand, Dumbledore said the incantation intone, "Accio Portfolio."

Immediately, a file about two inches thick flew into Dumbledore's hand. Both the Headmaster and Kingston looked at Harry mildly surprised. Harry simply shrugged at their curious glaze. The Headmaster replaced his wand into his pocket. Moving to the nearest table, Dumbledore opened the file. Immediately, a stack of parchment slide out. Randomly picking up one of the parchment, Kingston read it aloud.

"Court case 10-1430-1990-08-04, Judge: Kevin Langston, Order of Merlin, Second Class, Member International Wizard Conference, representative of Great Britain, State Wales, Honorary member, European Branch Anti-Dark Arts Association. Jury- N/A. Accused: Illidan Defrey, 32.Crime: Open usage of the Imperius curse and Cruciatus curse on a muggle female minor to perform unnatural sexual act. Victim: Liv Marsden, 14. Verdict: Cleared of all charges due to insufficant evidence and conflicting testimonies from victim."

"Let's skip to interesting parts, shall we?" he asked mildly as he flipped the parchment over to the other side.

"Notes: Illidan Defrey was the mistress of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The moment Fudge heard that Defrey was caught using the Imperius curse and Cruciatus curse, he stepped in. he tempered with the testimonies from the victim and destroying the records of the magical trace on done with Defrey's wand. After which, he used the wand and casted such so many spells that the Priori Incantatem was unable to determine whether if the Unforgivables had been used."

Looking up from the piece of parchment, Kingston gave a long whistle. Putting the parchment, he picked up another one and began reading.

"Deployment of Obliviation Squad nine. 1995-12-25. 2200. Destination: Great Hangleton, England. Commanding Officer: Leo Kirkman. Official report for filing.

Yesterday, 25-12-1995, 2150h, I receive an order for an immediate deployment for my squad from the Minster of Magic. Within minutes, I called in my squadron. At 2159h we received the coordinates for our Apparation. We Apparated to the place to find the Minister of Magic at the coordinates. He told us that there was a massacre at the orphanage behind him. He told us that the Aurors squad had already recorded the statement of the few survivors and had left in hunt for the Dark Wizards responsible for the massacre. He to us to Obliviate every single Muggle living within the place. We were told that this was Great Hangleton for the purpose for filing. Because the Minister was the employer, we had no reasons to doubt him. We managed to removed the memories of all wizards. Afterwards, the Minister asked us to help removed the bodies and bury them. As this wasn't part of our department's job, I refused and ordered all Obliviators to return home. I confronted the Minister about his orders and he apologies for the command and sent me back to file the deployment and ordered me to make it short."

Kingston looked at Harry and laughed, "Harry Potter, you are a wonder! However in the name of Merlin did you get all these records?"

Harry gave a shrugged and replied, "I have some friends."

"I must, those friends you have certainly have some connections in order to get this."

Then can you do it fast?

"I can assure you that the Minister will be put away for life when I'm through with him in four days. I will call for a vote of no confidence for the Minister tomorrow morning. Then I will sue Fudge for defame and slander. With Fudge down, the Daily Prophet will also be sued for the same things."

"Perhaps, you could add another charge on to the Daily Prophet," Harry suggested.

"Which is?"

"The Media aren't allowed to publish names of minors in the papers under the Britain Legal Constitution. This is in violation of the law."

"I'm sorry Harry, but your status as a celebrity had removed the legal barrier. There is no way you can sue the Daily Prophet about that."

Harry sighed and said, "Well, I can't have it all, can I?"

"Yup!"

"Well, Harry, go to sleep. You have earned it," said Dumbledore smiling. Harry nodded and stood up, yawning.

The next few days passed in frenzy. Harry along with Kingston and Dumbledore had been busy. Immediately, the next morning, Harry had written a letter calling a vote of no confidence along with Dumbledore. Harry had for once made an official press conference regarding his demand for the vote of no confidence.

Harry entered the room silently amidst the sounds of chattering as the reporters and friends catch up with each other. Harry stood in one of the corner of the room with his arm folded in front of him, silently watching the room. Harry noticed that very few of wizards and witches present gave him a second look. Soon, Dumbledore with Mr Kingston entered the room and chatters stopped.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the press," Dumbledore began as he stood on the podium. "As all of you are aware, Mr Harry Potter and myself had called for a vote of no confidence on the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Due to the time constrain, we have about 15 minutes for your questions."

"Professor Dumbledore, where is Harry Potter?" someone boldly called out.

There was a faint rustle at the back of the room as Harry stirred in the shadows. Everyone in the room turned towards the sound. Harry stepped out of the shadow and revealed himself. Moving in a swift pace, Harry reached Dumbledore and stood by him. Dumbledore gave Harry a faint smile and looked at the press.

"As you could see, Mr. Harry Potter is right here with us. Please if there is any questions, don't hesitate to voice them."

Voices rose, as they demanded to be heard. Harry held up a hand, a silent gesture calling for silence. Pointing at one of the wizards at the front of the podium, Harry gave a smile and asked, "What is the question?"

"Mr Potter, why have you called for a vote of no confidence regarding the Minister's performance? Was it because of the reason that Fudge had refused to tell the public about the return of the Dark Lord? Or is it that you have a grudge against him?"

"During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, I had witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort." People flinches around the room. "There were no reasons for me to lie. The very person who murdered my parents had returned. Why should I lie about this? Fudge refused to believe me. During last year, he passed a number of restrictions on the students of Hogwarts for the simple fact that I had claimed that Lord Voldemort had returned."

"Worse of all, Hogwarts managed to caught the Death Eater responsible for the incident. Mr Bartemius Crouch Junior. He was under influence of the strongest truth potion, Veritaserum. We managed to extract the truth about how he escaped Azkaban and how he infiltrated Hogwarts and why. The minister didn't even listen to what Crouch had to say. He summoned a Dementor and had Crouch kissed."

Immediately, voices rose in outrage within the room. Harry smiled as he revealed one of Fudge's blunders. Questions were thrown at Harry and Dumbledore as the press demanded answers. Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore shrugged in response to Harry inquiring glaze. Kingston rose and with a loud blast from his wand, managed to calm most the people.

Harry looked out at the press and continued, "It's my belief that no matter what the public wants, they must be given the truth. In a certain sense, we are lagging far behind the Muggle community."

Voices of outrage rose in response. Harry silenced them with a roar.

"Yes! We are far behind the Muggle world in terms of our political arena. Our leader is corrupted; our legal system is a mess! All of you wizards and witches had refused to accept that Voldemort is back! It's your belief that if we hide our head in the sand, nothing will happen to us! A famous Chinese muggle writer once written in his book, 'to truly have peace, we must be prepared for war!' His book, the Art of War had last throughout the millenniums! This is war and there is no way we can avoid conflict with the Dark Lord! So far, the government had done nothing but gave the Dark Lord a swift seamless return to power!"

"Liar!" shouted a witch as drew out her wand in fury. Her hand was trembling as her anger made her reckless. Dumbledore and Kingston made a movement to draw their wand but Harry's subtle gesture stopped them.

"Perhaps, you could tell us how we are wrong? Or perhaps, you could explain why you are still here stand, Miss Dolores Umbridge?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise about him recognizing Umbridge in disguise. Harry looked at the woman in anger. He recognized the woman for he had seen that insane glint in her eyes before. Harry's hand moved towards the back of his palm as he remember the line which she had made Harry written, causing scars to form on the back of his hand.

"You-Know-Who isn't back!" she shrieked. Her face was an angry red as she pointed her wand at Harry. "You just want the attention the public can give you! I taught you last year..."

"You didn't teach. Period. Umbridge, you terrorized students. You never taught us. You seemed to think that Hogwarts was an army which Dumbledore control. You believe that Dumbledore wants to make use of Hogwarts to overthrow the Minister. But what a surprise," Harry smirked, "It's was I who lead Hogwarts' student into battle. A battle which protected your precious Ministry from Lord Voldemort. How does it fee, Umbridge? The Ministry is powerless to stop Voldemort but a group of six students who stood their ground against a group of twelve Death Eaters, and fought them to a standstill. How does it feel?"

A tap on Harry's shoulder made Harry turned towards Kingston. He whispered that their time was limited and Harry better put an end to all this. Harry nodded and turned towards the crowd when he saw Umbridge fire a curse towards him. Harry leaped to his left. He knew that he couldn't use magic during summer holidays but this was considered as a crisis and a danger to his survival. Drawing his wand, Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmius_!" as he pointed his wand towards Umbridge.

The crowd had thrown themselves apart as the moment Umbridge hissed the incantation. Harry knew that Umbridge was crazy but the glint in her eyes told Harry that she was beyond crazy. She had become a fanatic. Or rather a hectic. Harry have no confidence that he could defeat Umbridge in duel but damned if he didn't give his best. Umbridge pulled a shield charm from her wand and blocked the spell.

"_Serpensortia_!" Umbridge hissed. With a blast, a long black snake came out of her. Harry grinned, as the outcome of the duel had been set.

"Bad choice of spell, Umbridge," Harry remarked idly as he watched the snake slithered towards him, "for you just sent me an ally."

"What are you talking about, Potter? That woman just send you a snake!?" Kingston said.

Harry grinned. A few people in the crowd whom had known Harry's father, James Potter, silently thought that the look on Harry's face was like his father when he was planning a major prank on the Slytherins. Then he opened his mouth. People flinched as hisses came from Harry's mouth. It was a thing to know Harry was a Parselmouth, it was another thing to heard him speak it.

"Turn and attack the woman who summon you, restrain don't bite," Harry ordered. He knew that the snake could be a distraction for him to break through Umbridge's shield. He also knew of the fear most wizards and witches have with snakes. As Harry expected, Umbridge turned her attention to the snake. Harry smirked and sent a stunner over to her. As the snake distracted her, she was unable to maintain her shield for long. With a stunner, Harry shattered her shielding charm and had her stunned.

Sliding his wand back onto his sleeve, Harry turned to Kingston said mildly, "Are we behind schedule?"

"Yes, we better get on it," Kingston said. With a afterthought, he added, "Fast."

TBC...

_First things first, people, I would like to apologize for the failure to update earlier. I'm just got myself pulled into a mess. I had been pulled into an all-out RTS clan match. For the past month I had been training for the damn match. And I'm truly happy with the reviews! LOL! Thank you people for supporting my stories. I hope that there would be more reviews. And a good news to all, I have finally broke through the writer's block on the Betrayal. I have finally updated it! Cheers! Enjoy and please read and review my stories! And now, I have a Yahoo!Group! The html is A word of thanks to my reviewers! They are:_

_Asha Ice: Yah, I'm a Singaporean and you have correctly guessed my age._

_RoXoR: Nice name! Thanks! Very few people had pulled legal actions against Fudge. I hope that this would be an interesting change._

_Moodyboy66: Thanks! I hope that there could be more reviewers!_

_NateP: Chapter two is here! Yah! _

_Pheonix-Lord: Thanks!_

_Athenakitty: grins You know curiosity kills the cat, do you? I have written some of Fudge's wrong doing in this chapter, hope you like them! If you have any ideas for more, please tell me._

_Phoenixfeather6988: Ya, I know...but somehow it seems right that. People change when something traumatic happens to them..._

_Want a sneak peep at how Harry meet Blaise Zabini? I have the general idea but I'm still trying to fit it into the story and the idea is still very rough so don't get worked up if in later chapter the part don't match. Hope that you all like it! Enjoy the following cookie!_

__

'_Lord, not again!' Blaise groaned inwardly. That sorry excuse of a Slytherin, Malfoy, was getting on her nerves. How much more blatantly obvious hints can the hints get before that idiot know that she wasn't willing to have a date with him? The dumb idiot just don't get it._

"_Blaise!" Malfoy shouted. She cringed as Malfoy advanced towards her with his lumbering baboons behind him. She adopted an icy distain as she looked at Malfoy. In a condescension tone, she spoke._

"_Malfoy, I told you I would not date you."_

"_And why is that?" Malfoy sneered. Blaise fought the urge to do bodily harm on her pale Housemate. He was grating on her nerves. A sudden inspiration came onto her. _

"_I'm not a two-timer," she retorted. 'Smart move, girl. Next he will be asking for the name of your boyfriend and what are you going to do?'_

"_Who are you dating?" Malfoy asked as his eyes narrowed. After the fall of his father, his family name had been dragged in the mud. He knew that the Zabini family wields much respect within the international Wizarding community. He hoped that by dating Blaise, he could regain much of his family lost honour._

'_Run, girl. The moment you meet someone who's isn't fat or ugly or younger than me, just kiss him and claim him as my boyfriend,' she thought. 'More importantly, not a teacher and not a girl!' With that, she bolted. Malfoy cursed as he saw that Blaise had ran away. Following the girl, he hoped that she would bring him to her boyfriend so he can have Crabbe and Goyle beat him to pulps. _

_---_

_Harry had slowed his pace as he saw Ron and Hermione began their quarrels. He was utterly amused by the fact that although Ron liked Hermione, he was unwilling to admit the fact. Harry had tried to nudge Ron to asked Hermione for a date but Ron being the moron, didn't get the hint. All of a sudden, Harry noticed a blond head running towards him. Thinking that person was in trouble, Harry instinctively reached out and grabbed the person. To Harry's surprise, the person suddenly threw herself onto him and kissed him. Harry felt the soft lips on her mouth as he opened his mouth to protest. The girl took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Harry felt the subtle curves of the body as the girl hugged him. Unaccustomed with the physical contact, Harry stiffed. Then he reacted by placing his hand on the girl's waist, hoping that she wouldn't slap him later. Suddenly, an unwanted voice could be heard. An unwanted annoyingly familiar voice. _

"_Potter!?"_

"_Malfoy," Harry growled as he recognized the voice. Harry felt the girl lifting her head and turned towards Malfoy._

"_You chose Potter over me?" Malfoy screamed, "BLAISE ZABINI, YOU ARE A SLUT, BITCH!"_

_Harry felt the girl, Blaise, stiffened at the words. Opening his mouth, Harry began to scorn Malfoy, "Malfoy, I would much appreciate if you refrain from making such remaks."_

"_I'm going to kill you, Potter," Malfoy threatened._

_Harry snorted in replied, "I've heard threats like that before, Malfoy. All the time, from a much more powerful wizard than you; his name is Voldemort."_

_Long enough? Haha! Enjoy this cookie! Cheers! _


End file.
